Twist in love
by Katharina Pont
Summary: Sam made a discovery that changes her and Jacks life forever.
1. Chapter 1

SG1- was on a mission. It was just a routine mission, one that was more interesting for Daniel than anyone else. The rest of the team found it boring, even Sam. She didn`t feel very well for weeks now. And she was tired. As much as she wanted to stay at home, she didn`t tell anyone that she is feeling bad. She was too much of a soldier to do that. But as she was thinking, it was only a flu, so there was no reason for her, to stay behind. She was sure that it was just a flu. She was sitting on a rock with had her head in her hands. She hoped that the sickness would go away. Jack was sitting on a rock a little further away from her and couldn`t look at her anymore how she tortured herself. He was thinking for a while and decided to go check up on her. She couldn`t hide it from him. He noticed how bad she looked even if she did say she was just tired. He knew it was more than that. Daniel had a suspicion about what could be wrong, but didn`t say anything. He couldn`t stop thinking about a mission to PX-308. Jack now was sitting next to Sam. He laid his hand gently on her back.

"Carter, what is going on with you?"  
"Nothing. I'm just tired. I haven't slept very well in a while."  
"Come on Carter. I'm not stupid I can see how bad you feel," he said with softness in his voice that Sam never heard before.

He was gently stroking her back. Sam buried her face in her hands, sighed and said: "I`ve been sick for days now."  
Jack looked at her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He thought why shouldn`t he hold her. There is no one here but Teal`c and Daniel. He laid his arm carefully around her shoulders and pulled Sam to him. She laid her had exhausted on his chest.

"You should go see a doctor."  
"It is just a flu," she said trying to convince him.  
"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"  
He stroked her hair.  
"I don't need to see a doctor. This is going to pass, I'm sure."  
"Well if you think it is, than ok, but I would sleep better if I knew that you are okay."  
Jack hugged her. They stayed like that until Daniel came to them.  
"Sam, Jack. I'm ready."  
Jack helped Sam to stand up and they walked back to the Gate. Sam`s legs were little wobbly but she shaked it off. But as soon as they reached the gate she got really sick. As fast as she could, she ran towards the nearest bush to throw up. Jack walked after her, again stroking her back, trying to ease her sickness.  
"Better now"?  
"Yeah," Sam said.  
Sam was obviously exhausted.  
"Sam you should go see Janet."  
Jack slowly started to suspect what might be wrong with her, but he decided not to say anything.  
After that, Sam went to wash her mouth and then they walked towards the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sitting on a bed in the infirmary. Daniel was standing next to her. Next to Daniel was standing Jack. The only one who wasn't there was Teal'c. Actually Sam said they didn`t need to be there with her, but Jack and Daniel decided to wait with her. Sam was scared what could be wrong with her.  
At this moment Janet joined them. "Hey Sam. You are not feeling well?" Sam nodded.

"What symptoms do you have?"  
"I fell sick and I'm tired."  
"Okay. I think I know what it is but to be sure I will make an ultrasound."  
Sam was shocked.  
Janet brought the ultrasound and asked Sam to pull up her shirt.  
Sam looked like she was in shock. She slowly pulled up her shirt for Janet to make the ultrasound. After a while, Janet was finished and she cleaned up the gel from Sam`s stomach.  
"Okay I was right Sam, you are pregnant." Janet didn`t say anything, letting her friend to compose herself.  
"No. No. No. This isn't possible I can't be pregnant."  
"Sam you are pregnant," she showed her the picture, "Do you see this? This is your baby."  
"How far am I?" she asked still in shock.  
"You are 2 months pregnant".

"Janet you don't understand. I can't be pregnant because I haven't slept with anyone for six months"  
"Oh s***," she said, "we need to go to General Hammond, now."  
Sam just starred in the air.  
"No Janet. I don't think that this is necessary," said Daniel. Everybody in the room looked to Daniel.  
He started to talk:  
"We were on PX-308 when people there greeted us. They could read our thoughts. And they noticed the tension between you two." He looked at Jack and Sam and then continued. "They thought they are doing you a favor. When Teal`c and I realized that, it was already too late. I'm so sorry."  
Daniel wanted to say something, but didn`t know what.  
Jack was the first who could speak again "I…I…m the father?"  
"S***," said Sam.  
Janet walked to Daniel and pushed him out of the room.  
"What do we do now?", asked Jack.  
"I don't know but I need some time to think," said Sam and looked at Jack with request in her eyes. He understood and left the room.


End file.
